The monsters keeper
by BabyFoxOfAwry
Summary: P.s im terrible at summaries, also this is my first story on this site reviews are welcomed Lord voldemort thought he saw a girl from his past a girl that had turned his life upside down after seeing one of his death eaters attack her he feels something...something tore inside him as he faced off with harry all he could see was his memories. TEMPORARY HIATUS! I DIDNT ABANDON IT
1. chapter 1

"Tom you don't have to do this" Harry pleaded with Tom, but no he wasn't Tom, he thought Tom was a teenage boy, a boy that still had a soul he was no longer Tom, he was lord Voldemort, he sneered "you can change you don't have to do this I can help you" he heard Harry say, it made him chuckle Voldemort saw something in the corner of his eye, something familiar then he saw her she was helping a student from the rubble of a fallen statue he saw the girls wavy raven hair fall around her shoulder it couldn't be her he was told she left when she turned around he knew it was her he saw Lestrange come from behind her when she heard the student scream she turned but wasn't fast enough and he watched as she dropped to the ground her hair falling around her in a halo he saw a gold chain around her neck and for a second he saw a glow he saw Harry look to the source of the glowing it's like time stopped and that's when he saw the sand swirling around her body multiplying and covering her completely and in a flash of gold light she was gone he looked to harry and for the first time he saw a boy not an enemy but a boy he made an orphan a boy that didn't have a choice "harry I will never change I can never change what I've done" he watched Harry raise his wand he did the same both the of them firing the killing curse there magic clashing in a stream causing them both to fly back from the force of their magic the last thing Tom sees is a dimpled smile and bright blue eyes that could see right through him he could feel the curse rip through him he could feel his soul ripping apart and fading away he could feel himself drift away and become cold he could've changed everything for her. she made everything different she was different. The last thing Tom felt before he was completely gone was emptiness the same emptiness he felt before he met her and after she disappeared.

Tom was making his rounds before he'd have to go back to the dungeons, as he saw a flash of gold light bounce off the stone walls he walked towards the source, finding his way towards the courtyard he saw the strange glow in the shape of a person the light started to fade away the closer he got. Tom saw a girl she had curly raven hair he illuminated his yew wand and kneeled down next to the girl her head, she was like any ordinary girl,but he felt something,he felt her magic pulse around them both, it felt foreign and different compared to his own it was light but had a power he's never felt he wanted it but at the same time he felt protective over the feel of this magic her magic he looked at her face taking in her features she had a slender face with slightly rosy cheeks, her nose was small, she had long dark eyelashes that kissed her cheeks, her features were elegant and angel like what he thought Snow White would look like, he rolled his eyes at himself. he remembered the fairytale from the children at the orphanage they believed in those ridiculous stories although he couldn't help but wonder if there were some truths to the story he remembered that Snow White could only wake from true loves kiss he laughed at the notion of love it was a weak emotion he could see her chest rise and fall from how close he was to the girl "this is ridiculous" he whispered to himself as he bent down closer and laid his lips against the mysterious girls full lips when he pulled away he felt a sharp sting across his cheek when he looked down he saw the girl sitting up and backing away from him "what do you think your doing trying to take advantage of me" Tom held his throbbing cheek she slapped him but she woke up he shook the thought from his head no it's just a stupid muggle fairytale "where am I" she asked as she looked around he couldn't believe this girl he stood and held out his hand to the girl to help her up but she didn't take it she stood on her own checking her surroundings he saw her smooth her skirt down, she wore a worried expression "Well you are at..." before he could get another word out he heard footsteps he didn't hide but for some reason he felt compelled to keep this girl safe to hide her when Tom saw the familiar lit wand he internally groaned Professor dumbledore when he appeared to be coming this way Tom didn't say anything besides nod a greeting to the man "good night mister riddle I think I can handle it from here" the Professor said before turning his attention to the girl.


	2. The tides will bring me back to you

1998 st Mungo's

"What do you mean they have to be together" an enraged molly Weasley shouted, her magic sparking through her kinky red curls "miss Weasley please calm down! we don't know why, but we've tried to move them apart but when we do their vitals worsen, I believe it's the horcrux Tom made out of harry that's the only reasonable explaination but something odd is happening to vol...Tom Riddle" the mediwitch said, looking down at the medical charts for both harry and Tom she couldn't believe it but Tom he was changing he was almost normal, his skin was ghostly pale but his facial structure was changing each and every day his hair was even growing, she was broken out of her thoughts by misses weasleys magic setting a nearby plant on fire "miss Weasley we can't explain the details, we don't know what we are dealing with but they are both fine they are recovering just fine better than ever I'd say" the mediwitch said, before Molly left in a huff to sit with her children and husband. The mediwitch left to go to the room where the two strange boys were laying, recovering quickly. When she opened the door she hurriedly closed it with a click, she sat down in a chair in between both the wizards beds and noticed Tom actually started to look younger than he did the night they brought him in she would say he looked to be in his early twenties. while Harry still looked the same except he had no scar and all his other scars were healing too she couldn't believe it herself she tried looking for an explanation but she hasn't found one yet since there's no actual medical findings maybe she should look for other reasons she thought to herself as she got up from her chair and left the room. She didn't notice the glow from a small charm on a leather cord wrapped around tom's wrist


	3. Chapter 3

1942 October 13, Friday

She followed the young Albus Dumbledore to his classroom where she sat in his office cluttered with gold and silver objects scattered all over his desk and floor the stacks of scrolls, piles of books and parchment when he looked at the mysterious girl her curly raven hair was like black silk in the light of his office she had bright piercing blue eyes. Albus could feel her magic roll off of her like waves crashing against a rocky shore, he thought. "Well I think it'd be best to start with your name" albus said, as he watched her look down studying her hands in her lap "it's Cordelia Gore" she said as she looked up her icy blue pools stared into his eyes she was a daring girl albus took advantage to look into her mind but found nothing she had everything organized and locked away he tried to budge her walls but couldn't she had everything tightly put back and away from people when he came back from her mind he saw her lips quirk up but quickly fade " I'm sorry but you can't view my memories Professor" Cordelia said as albus watched her fidget with the hem of her pleated skirt albus didn't push any further he knew who she was albus thought as his mind drifted back to his visitor before albus went to investigate the glow he knew Cordelia wasn't from this time and he wouldn't push her any further albus sighed "I've already got everything in order for you to stay miss gore you'll be starting your 5th year here at hogwarts I may have faked a few transcripts and birth records for you but we can sort you tomorrow if you'd like" he watched as she shook her head furiously "I...albus I can't... I really shouldn't stay here..." he cocked his head at her stammered reply " well in order to work together I need you close by so we can find a way to send you back to your time" he saw a look of defeat in her eyes he knew this was a lot for this girl to take in I mean he bloody freaking told her she jumped through time because of her time turner shattering and that he didnt have an answer on how to get herback to her time "professor I'd like it if I was sorted secretly from all the other students I...I'm not really ready for a big introduction"

He watched as she started to fiddle with the broken remains of her time turner he marveled at the pieces of melted gold and the broken hourglass he agreed to give her a secret sorting he wrote to the headmaster and the other teachers to have her sorted in the morning before breakfast started the next morning as albus duplicated the letter and sent them off he walked Cordelia to a spare room in his quarters taking a spare school uniform from his wardrobe for the girls that just so happen to mess up in his class he handed the uniform to Cordelia as he left her alone in her room to get some rest.

Cordelia awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside she forced her eyes open to see the the grey light shinning through the windows. Cordelia wedged herself up taking her wand and charmed her up into a ponytail placing her bare feet on the cold stone floor made her gasp the memories from last night flooding her mind as she pushed her palms into her eyes "bloody hell" she said standing up changing into her new uniform and slipped on the tights under her skirt slipping on her old ankle boots. Cordelia walked out of the room taking her time walking down the corridors until she found herself infront of the big double doors of the great hall, she sighed, 'you have to do this you need to get back home' she thought as she slipped through the heavy wooden doors seeing the school staff had already gathered around a stool the sorting hat. Cordelia hurried to the professors seeing dumbledore talking to a younger man with yellow blonde hair that went down to his shoulders he wore a dark blue sweater vest over a white button down shirt his sleeves were rolled up Cordelia was snapped out of her trance as she heard someone's throat clear loudly echoing through the great hall Cordelia looked towards the head master as he held the hat up allowing her to sit on the stool as Cordelia sat down on the rickety stool the groans and creaks from the stool echoed throughout the hall making Cordelia uncomfortable. The hat was placed on her head as she heard a deep hum in her ears

" _Well dear I very well cant place you anywhere unless you open up"_ Cordelia let a few glimpses of her memories slip by

 _"I would be careful with who you share your memories with miss Cordelia, but let's see oh my courageous young thing you are to fight in a war, but gryffindor wouldn't suit you my dear there's something darker here a tricky duelist I see very cunning you seem like an ambitious girl clearly not a hufflepuff I can see you don't trust a lot of people I wonder why that is"_ the hat chuckled " _you shall be in...SLYTHERIN!!"_ the hat shouted as Cordelia looked over to albus the sparkle in his eye had disappeared as he kept a smile on his face she felt a hand touch her shoulder in praise "welcome to slytherin miss gore I'm your head of house professor slughorn " a portly man said with walrus whiskers "I'll show miss gore around and take her too the common room" Professor slughorn said as he held out his arm letting cordelia take it as he showed her around even though Cordelia knew some of the building already as they started there way towards the dungeons where he said the kitchens were along with the hufflepuff and slytherin common rooms. occasionally running into a few first year students rushing to get breakfast. As slughorn went on about some club he made,they reached the slytherin common room the air was cool and damp but the area was light up with an almost blue/green glow from the massive skylight that showed the lake and a school of fish swimming by the room was decorated in an emerald green with silver accents and dark wood furniture. Slughorn took Cordelia to a group of boys sitting near the fireplace facing the high plush wingback chair, Cordelia felt nervous the moment she slughorn pushed her infront of him and started to introduce her to the group of boys "Cordelia I'd like you to meet my top student" he waved his hand infront of him motioning to the boy that sat in the chair "tom riddle" Cordelia had mentally slapped herself as the boy stood up and held out his hand she took it as he raised her hand to his lips grazing her knuckles "pleasure to finally meet you miss gore" tom said with a smirk gracing his lips as he dropped her hand. Cordelia said her goodbyes to her potions Professor as she sat with the boys after slughorn told them to show her around saying it should be nice to finally have another girl in their year Cordelia could barely contain the urge to hex herself to see if she'd wake up but she knew better she was broken from her thoughts as a boy snapped his fingers infront of her face "Cordelia was it?" The blonde haired boy asked his platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck a malfoy, ' _great'_ Cordelia thought as she smiled to the boy "where did you go to school before here" abaraxas asked as his eyes lit up as if he were reading an interesting book she looked around seeing all eyes were on her as she opened her mouth "I was homeschooled by my uncle" She said as she saw Orion edge closer resting his elbows on his knees "do you like quidditch" She shrugged her shoulders "I played it occasionally with a few of the other kids in our village but I never really follow any of the teams" she said as Cordelia took off her shoes tucking her feet under her earning a chuckle "what?" She asked as she saw the spider that was crawling on her shoulder he was furry and had orange stripes on his legs "hello little guy" she whispered as she held out her hand letting the palm sized arachnid letting a finger gently caress his legs "you must be lost little guy" she said as she stood ignoring the strange looks she got from the boys as she got up padding over to a large bookshelf placing the spider on a high shelf charming the open shelf to be a wide enclosure for the spider

Tom wanted to know more about the girl she was interesting and new, she was pretty but had a look of pure innocence on her face he could tell his knights were taken with her given they go after anything with breasts and give them the time of day tom rolled his eyes as he watched Avery stare at gore's arse as she walked to the tall bookshelf setting the spider on the highest shelf she could reach even standing on her tip toes taking out her wand she tapped the book shelf tom could see the glimmer of her charm take affect. Tom stood and walked over to Cordelia as she turned looking up at him with her piercing blue eyes "look, miss gore I ju..." "it's Cordelia or Cori not miss gore I'm fifteen not fifty" she said as she walked passed him leaving tom as she summoned her tattered worn boots to go to the girls dorm kicking the door closed.

' _Who the bloody hell does she think she is!?!'_ Tom thought as he stormed to the boys dorms

"Who the bloody hell does he think is, trying to talk to me after he...ugh" Cordelia threw down her shoes jumping on the bed that had its curtains open. Cordelia jumped up when she heard a moan she looked around seeing the curtains on the other bed move Cordelia could feel her face heat up with embarrassment when she realized what was going on she walked out of the dorm running down the stairs colliding with a solid object on the stairs the momentum making the object fall back Cordelia landing on top of the object as it let out a deep groan causing Cordelia to freeze she looked up to see dark blonde stubble and a broad chest her hands braced herself on his chest he had long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes Cordelia didn't get the chance to apologize or get the mans name as she rushed out of the common room.


	4. Chapter 4: invited invasion

AN: sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead of time I'm a full time mommy and part time sales associate but if you have any questions or even comments on how I could write better than please pm me or leave a comment 

Thank you and now onto the story

Chapter 4: invited invasion

Tom was walking towards his first class when he heard running, he rolled his eyes as he turned and opened his mouth only to be greeted by Cordelia running down the corridor clutching her leather bag infront of her, her wand in her waistband and a fluffy quill behind her ear, when she reached him she leaned against the wall catching her breath "I'm here" she whispered between gasps, tom thought she was strange indeed the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up revealing a long jagged scar tom wondered where she had gotten that and who would want to hurt her enough to leave tom shook the thought from his head once more as they entered the arthimancy classroom as the kids piled in tom took his normal seat in the front as he heard the seat next to him move he looked over and saw her she pulled out a roll of parchment putting out her inkwell and her quill in a neat row making everything straight tom watched as she straightened her tie and flicked her wrist watching her wavy hair being pulled up into a ponytail and there she sat not looking at him not even acknowledging he was there tom could feel her magic roll off her like an autumn breeze it made the warm room cooler to him making the bubbling anger subside tom turned away from her looking back at malfoy and the rest of his knights seeing the way they eyed her tom felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see her dimpled cheeks and bright icy blue pools staring him down "do you mind if we share a book mister riddle" she asked as she cocked her head slightly not taking her eyes off his tom felt something he didn't know what but he nodded. tom for the life of him didn't know what was going on after her hand left his shoulder it was like everything stopped he didn't feel the lightheaded sensation her eyes left his but her lips were still curved into a smile as she slid closer moving the book between us as she dipped her quill into her ink well she pushed between us "we can share I don't mind" she told him as she started writing out the correct formulas and solving the equations tom did the same only he felt distracted and the room didn't smell like dust and old parchment it smelled like oranges and coffee with a hint of something he couldn't quite place but he knew he's smelled that before tom sat his quill down to rub his eyes feeling frustrated, she's just a girl he thought as class was dismissed tom got up quickly only to be stopped by a light hand on his shoulder he turned to see Cordelia had stopped him "I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier and wanted to know if we could walk together to defense against the dark arts" she asked all Tom could say was "it's alright and please keep up by the way you have a black smudge right" he pointed to the corner under his left eye right on his cheekbone "there" he saw her try and wipe her face missing it entirely he rolled his eyes swatting her hands away as he took her face gently in his hands tilted her head up to him and rubbed the mark away with his thumb when he pulled away he saw the Professor smirking at them as he realized what he had done he looked down at the wide eyed girl who was currently looking everywhere but him he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the classroom hearing her footsteps behind him "thank you" she whispered he just pretended he didn't hear as she caught up with him climbing the stair cases they didn't talk which made him thankful he didn't want to talk he just wanted silence he stole a glance at her arm and saw a gold shimmer "why would you cover it up?" He asked without thinking he watched her eyes bore into them he watched the silver swirl around in the ocean blue "some things are better left unsaid and just question that will never be answered tom" she replied her voice was low and quiet as she looked away her steps slowing down she was thinking she rubbed her scarred arm revealing the scar to him once again "it's ugly"she stated tom scoffed "any scar can be ugly but the story behind them now that's a different thing entirely" tom replied biting his tongue he felt the scars across his back ache as his mind drifted to the orphanage he stopped himself by letting his nails dig into his palms and biting his lip till he tasted the salty metallic flavor on his tongue they reached the classroom just as Lestrange entered.

Today they were dueling they were paired off by the Professor a battle of wits she had said as she paired each student off tom looked at his partner it was Lestrange of course it'd be Lestrange he thought as he drew out his wand each duo would ultimately have a winner and the next round they would duel the winners of the first round and so on and so forth tom rolled his eyes at his knights poor stance as the whistle blew tom gave him no time as he used a knock back jinx not wanting to waste his time with trivial things like this, he hopped off the platform, as the applause started he looked back and saw her. Cordelia her hair was up in a messy bun her skirt transfigured into pants her tie had been loosened and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows she took out her dark wand it had little stars carved into it from what he could see, she started positioning herself in a defensive stance, tom looked at her partner and saw Avery as the whistle blew he watched as she dodged and blocked each of his spells gracefully he was watching Avery grow tired as she shot her first jinx and then a silent hex Avery blocked the first one not paying attention to the jinx as he was knocked back into the wall she walked to him holding out her hand "better luck next time" tom heard her say as she helped Avery up "well done miss gore I'd very well like to know where you learned to duel like that" Professor Goode stared as Cordelia undid the transfigured pants and let it flow back into her skirt she hopped down from the platform, she placed her wand in her pocket sitting next to tom on a bench in the back of the classroom. Tom watched Cordelia smile "that was beginners luck" Avery butted in dropping down next Cordelia "oh do you wish to go another round maybe I promise I won't be easy on you this time" she replied tom saw Avery's eyes blank at her words his lips quirking into a grin "what you don't think I could beat you" tom watched Cordelia shake her head as she giggled "you could try but I don't think you'll succeed you were lazy with your wand each spell curved causing it to slow so it was fairly easy to deflect and dodge around them also you got tired fairly quickly" she stated as she looked over at tom "what did you think of our technique tom yours was very quick and effective" she had a small smile plastered on her face as they heard the whistle, they watched two ravenclaws duel tom couldn't take his eyes off of her. she was cunning in every way possible, she held her ground, he thought as he remembered her duel she was graceful as she moved around the platform the way she used a verbal spell and nonverbal spell made him curious as to what else she can do he's already seen her do wandless magic tom wasn't listening when the professor announced the end of the first round until he felt a hand on his shoulder it was light and small he turned to meet the icy blue pools staring into his dark inky eyes "are you coming class is over" she whispered he looked up and saw the line of students scurrying out of class had he really missed the entire class thinking about her he stood up grabbing his satchel as he hurried out of class with her close behind our next class went by fast transfiguration Professor dumbledore has actually awarded Cordelia 20points for slytherin for giving an in depth explanation on animagus and even explained how it's sometimes connected to your patronus but it's still only a theory.

Walking to the great hall tom ran a hand over his face, he couldn't find quiet anywhere in the school, as he round another corner hearing students whisper about Cordelia when he saw a group of gryffindors pass him he heard one of the girls call Cordelia a freak he turned his head to see she had been cornered word travels fast around hogwarts he thought as he saw Cordelia's scar "I bet you were part of Grindelwalds army maybe even a little whore for the men" one of the slytherin girls said "I wonder where you got that scar" the short plump blonde ravenclaw spat out "probably for being a traitor maybe even a blood traitor" tom could feel anger bubble up inside him before he reached them Cordelia hexed the girls causing them to screech in pain as Cordelia ran towards tom taking his hand she rounded the corner as the girls started toward them she sent a jelly leg jinx towards them tom couldn't believe his eyes as he watched her oblivate the girls. He couldn't move as he just watched he felt a small warm hand wrap around his as she pulled him through the castle to a tapestry finding a doorway behind it she pulled him in as they listened to the sound of running footsteps she was pressed against him in the small room as she lit her wand to reveal a room he'd never seen before he shook his head as he felt her hand tighten around his "what are you doing?" He asked his voice rough as he caught his breath he could see her watery eyes stare at him "please don't tell the headmaster what I've done" she asked her voice was broken tom was uncomfortable with the closeness as she rested her head on his chest "I'm sorry but I need you to promise you won't tell" she whispered as she lit the sconces on the walls silently to reveal old scrolls and objects littering the room broken chairs and splintered desks "I promise" he whispered, ' _why am I promising this to her she just a girl'_ he thought, as he felt arms wrap around his waist he looked down at the small girl, tom wasn't very good at comforting people so he did what he's seen miss wool do with the other children he ran his hand over her soft wavy hair wrapping his other arm around her. She was warm, he felt her magic again it felt like he could almost touch it.He tightened his grip feeling it pierce through him making his body flood with the feeling of the beach, his safe place he loved it there. He could feel the warm air and the cool spray against his body he put his chin on top of her head wanting the feeling to last as he felt his magic roll off of him and wrap around her she shivered but dug her wet face into his robes, he could feel her breathing began to pick up as toms eyes flew open he pulled away 'what the hell was that' he thought as he looked down at her red eyes and pale face she took a few steps back she looked down at her tattered boots "w...we should get going" she whispered as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door leaving tom behind,he leaned against the broken desk as he ran a hand through his hair "what was that" he asked himself his body still felt warm from her but something was different he rubbed his eyes as he felt everything flood him at once his eyes flashing red his body trembling as he felt pain course through him he collapsed on the cold floor panting and then it was gone he was cold and alone tom felt empty once more he felt something different something he never wants to feel again he felt fear.


	5. The awakening

St. Mungos 1999

~Toms dream~

It was bright as I let my hand shield the sun, my eyes adjusting to the light, I could hear children laughing and playing as I saw her playing with the younger children of the orphanage. I looked down at my feet and saw my worn black winter shoes my thick black pants and black overcoat a light snow fall had started coating the ground in even more snow, her long pleated blue skirt wet from the snow, her worn brown boots kicked up Snow. White flakes clung for their life on her black silk hair, her smile I thought her smile was like reading Shakespeare poetry it was perfect, I thought as I made my way feeling the cold winter air bite through my coat she spun around in circles holding the kids hands 'why did she care?' I thought as I felt a sharp pain go through me, I dropped, my hands sinking into the snow as I felt something rip through me, I tried not to scream as I gasped for air, my body contorting from the pain. It felt like the tortuous pain went on for ages until it stopped the cold layer of snow beneath me was my only comfort as I felt the traitorous tears freely fall from my eyes, causing my cheeks to burn from the cold wind, I heard the crunching footsteps infront of me as my vision focused "why'd you do it tom?" The sweet voice asked as my eyes focused on the blurred figure, I saw ocean blue eyes, a warm hand caress my cheek I leaned into the warmth watching the girl lay next to me "why did you kill those people?" She asked her eyes searching mine for the answer as I heard another set of footsteps, I felt the intruders hands grab my throat as I reached for Cordelia I was being dragged away from her as she laid there I heard her screams and saw a pale grey skinned man his face was sunken and shallow with slits for a nose he was very snake like his eyes bright red his hands were boney and skeletal as he reached for her "leave her alone!!!" I shouted but he didn't stop as he drew a yew wand that resembled a bone the hands vanished from me as I dropped my knees hitting the ground the snow had melted as the world around me spun as I clutched my head when the world stopped I looked up seeing a small girl clutching her knees as the room was being engulfed by flames, I saw a man with his throat slit on the bed and men in silver masks and black cloaks I witnessed the men knock out the small girl and pick her up I ran after them as the world started to disappear beneath my feet i felt the air rip through me as I feel into the darkness. when I landed on the ground feeling a wetness seep through my clothes as claws ripped through my skin ripping and tearing cloth and flesh as the same grey man appeared infront of me "hello tom" the hissed sound made me wince "what do you want?" I groaned out as the man chuckled "do you still not know? oh my you poor, poor boy" the man chuckled as he bent down his red eyes boreing into mine "i don't want anything but power and what better way to obtain it than killing what she left behind a small weak shred of our existence" I could feel nothing as I started to stand "no" I growled out lunging forward with all my strength "never! she tried to save me she... she was always there and we fucked it up" my fist collided with the mans face "I should have stopped, i killed a boys parents and I couldn't even stop, I couldn't stop because you aren't me" the man frowned and screamed in pain blood dripping from his mouth as everything became dark.

My eyes flew open seeing white surround me my eyes adjusting, feeling something cool on my wrists, I went to rub my eyes as I lifted my hands something stopped them, I looked down seeing the ministry grade restraints around my wrists, the back of two aurors standing on guard at the end of my bed my head dropped back to the stiff hospital pillow as I looked over and saw Harry Potter sitting up and watching me "well this must be unpleasant for you potter" I stated as the boy smirked his eyes narrowing "it's not everyday I wake up next to a young dark lord chained up in a hospital bed " Harry joked making me chuckle, I looked back over to the boy "I should've stopped him harry, I'm ...I'm sorry" the words burned as I said them I saw Harry's eyes widen "what do you mean by him?" He asked, I saw the aurors shift to look at us "the darkness"

 ***Authors notes: sorry for the short chapter but I felt that I needed to take everyone back to st.mungos by now and I do apologize if the story has a lot of back and forth I will try to update regularly but I actually was going to go a totally different way for this story and well I hope you like it and okay I'm sorry for the jumping back and forth between miss Cordelia and mister tom I actually have a friend who reads these before I add a chapter and it took me 7 retries before I was happy with this chapter**


	6. Chapter six

**_I'm so sorry for the short hiatus I know this chapter isn't very long but I promise my next update which will be this Friday will be much longer and hopefully more than one page so please any constructive criticism is welcome!!!!! This chapter is completely unedited..._**

She awoke to darkness, a cold suffocating darkness as she pulled herself out of her bed fumbling for her wand under her pillow.

The stone floor was cold beneath her bare feet as she walked down the stairs to the common room in hopes to rid herself of another dreamless night, dumbledore has still yet to give her any information on if she could ever go back to her time.

 _'Somethings wrong'_ She thought as she made her way to the fireplace in the common room seeing the light cast shadows around the room, when she sat down on the couch she felt oddly warm even the stone beneath her feet felt warm.

She felt peaceful as she stared into the crackling fire, her magic buzzing around her in a soft hum she closed her eyes feeling magic blanket her in a familiar warmth.

She didn't see the boy in the corner of the room watching her, where he sat every night when he couldn't sleep reading a book to pass the time, he was surprised to see her come down from her dorm seeing her in her long white cotton night gown, she had walked straight towards the fireplace plopping down on the couch, her black unruly bed tangled curls draped around her shoulders, he felt her magic fill the room as she relaxed against the couch staring into the fire _"what is she doing? Does she even realize her magic goes wild like this?"_ Tom thought as he leaned forward in his seat to try and focus on his book when he started to feel his magic flare out he tried to stop it " _I'm not a bloody child control yourself"_ he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath noticing the air around him was getting warmer. He glanced over at the girl once more seeing her curl up into herself he shook his head in disappointment, he stood from his seat and carefully made his way to her, kneeling down in front of her he felt her magic wrap around him like a vice grip her eyebrows furrowing as she snuggled into herself more Tom reached out and let his finger tips brush against her soft porcelain skin of her cheek he watched her shiver beneath his touch he could feel his magic swirl around with his around them as he studied the sleeping girl in front of him.

Tom let his mind wander as he shamelessly ran his hand through her soft black curls watching her face relax with his touch, her full lips parting slightly he could feel her magic dance along his fingertips everytime he touched her skin, _"what is happening to me?"_ He whispered to himself watching the girls eyes open wide she held her wand at his throat "what the bloody hell do you think your doing?" She half shouted not wanting to wake anyone Tom reached for her wand pulling her to the ground "watch where you point that thing" he growled out seeing her eyes widen at the new position her wand knocked out of her hand Tom on top of her holding her hands to his chest "l..let go of me" she whispered Tom could feel her body shiver her magic humming through the air her magic letting his become dominant as he stared down into her icy pools "what is this?" Tom asked her seeing the way something shifted in her eyes "I don't know!" She exclaimed trying to rip her hands from his grasp. Tom pushed her hands down above her head her face flushed as she squirmed in his hold "why are you doing this to me?" She whispered, Tom watched her lips part remembering the first night he saw her, he glanced back into her icy pools that seemed to stare right through him as he leaned in next to her ear he could feel her pulse beating rapidly against his fingertips "you might want to control your magic it may attract the wrong people" he whispered, letting his lips graze her neck sending her magic into a frenzy as he pushed himself off her and walked back to boys dorms.


End file.
